


A Big Miss Steak

by kyouz



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Horror, Ice, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, No Spoilers, Thriller, Tragedy, Vegetarians & Vegans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouz/pseuds/kyouz
Summary: ryuji asks for ice for his nipples. inspired by the movie may (2002)





	A Big Miss Steak

**Author's Note:**

> written by herald gerald herman and simon  
> morgana fan art by ollies-arties on tumblr

one sweltering summer day akira and ryuji were chilling at the leblanc cafe.  
  
they were reading Shounen Jump Weekly and then ryuji was like  
"man its so effin hot in here eff this". akira looks at him and then ryuji says again "would you mind if i take off my shirt"  
akira says"no. you can do anything you want" and ryuji proceeeds to take off his shirt . a couple of seconds go by and then he says "dude its still so effin hot in here do yuo got any ice so i can rub it on my nipples" Ryuji gets up and walks over to the lebalance freezer and suddenly sojira walks from downstarirs "ok akira i just fixeD your broken chair i-" and then he sees ryuji shirt less next to the freezer. sojira says nothing else and walks out of le blank. ryuji continuses and suddenly akira appears next to teh freezer ryuji says "woah man howd U get THERE?!" akira has his hand on the freze and says "please dont" and hes like opening the freezer as he says"why d-" and he looks in thE FREEZER AND HES LIEK?!?! WAHT THE EFF MAN {" you killT Morganaand put him in the freezer!?!? if i were you i would have done it long ago" says ryuji. and then akira says "are we still best friends" and then ryuji says "yes" and then   
  
they had a big long nice hug. and akira walked ryuji home. the next day when akira was eating breakfast of curry and rice he noticed it had a strange taste. and just as he was thinking about this sojiro says "oh akira, was that your steak you left in the freezer? i noticed we were all out of other meat so i decided to put it in the curry. i hope you dont mind". akira then proceeds to cover his face and run to the bathroom to vomit as he came to the sudden realization at what he just ate.  
  
from that day on, akira decides it is time to go vegan. he creates an account on a blogging website called tumblr dot com where he interacts with follow vegans and shares his traumatizing experience about eating his cat which l ed to him becoming a vegan. h e even buys a pin for his school bag that says vegan and proud . when he gets to school everyone is like wtf akira dude? wtf?  
  
Both ryuji and ann walk up to akira and go "hey! what's up? wanna go to the castle?... hey wait you're vegan now???!!!!" akira goes "yeah i am haha long story..." they both look at him weirdly and go "wait where's mona? isn't he ALWAYS with you...?"akira looks at ryuji weirdly, reminiscing about the time when they discussed the death of the feline. "well, he's an idiot i guess.. that's what mona always said.."

akira's phone rings. he looks down at the text that says "we all know that he's better off dead". akira thinks it's from ali baba.

"haha are you texting grills now akira? without me dude?" ryuji asks. "no bro i am gay lol" akira replies.  
  
and then all of a sudden there is a big dark figure from behind akiraand then they are lik! "look behind you"  
  
akira dies because he can't eat the big bang challenge anymore so he has no guts or knowledge or kindness of charm or anything  
and akira turns around to see a big big big cat with ripling muscles and a stern look on its face! its morgana and hes back from the dead 3 million times stronger and ready to seek revenge!

  
  
its morganas true form.  
"fight me 1v1" morgana yells at the top of his lungs as milk starts to shoot from his cat titties. "AGHAAAAAAAAAAARHGAEHGAEGHEGA MY EYES MY EYES" says akira. morgana got his delivcious lactate in akiras EYES.   
  
akira falls to the ground covering his eyes because he is now blind. "whoa dude are you ok fam?!!!!" ryuji starts crying as he falls down beside akira "dont die on me dude".  
akira opens his eyes and wakes yp from his nightmare. "phew that almost seemed like it was real " he goes downstairs to see sojiro eating some delicious steak.


End file.
